Drarry has asthma
by PeelyPomigranit7
Summary: Set in the muggle world, Dumbledore becomes delusional and tells harry he has asthma. Basically terrible fluff.


Draco's having a lousy day, he was up half the night talking to his best friend pansy who had just that day broken up with her boyfreind and now he was tired. He sank lower in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair, man he wanted to get home and sleep.

He was suddenly jolted out of his wistful daydreaming however by the reception nurse showing the next patient through the door and announcing his name as Harry Potter. Draco sat up straight and put Harry's name into the computer system to find harry's profile. (I didn't mention but Draco is a doctor, but he is.)

* * *

Harry's heart began to speed up a little after he walked through the door at the doctors and saw the doctor sat in the chair. His first thought was _'Uh oh he's hot'_ , followed by ' _wait he's not my normal doctor'_. The confusion because the question that was forming in his head was answered by the blond. Harry hoped the first thought wasn't as visible on his face as the second apparently was.

"Hi, i'm Dr. Malfoy and I'm covering for your normal doctor, Mr Dumbledoor, who unfortunately is ill at the moment. What can I help you with."

"Hi i'm sorry to hear about Dr. Dumbledoor is it anything serious?" Questioned back Harry who was quite well aqainted with the older (by quite a lot) doctor.

" No I don't think so, they think he's just temporarily delusional. Apparently thinks he's 'horocrux' hunting."

"Well I suppose it could be worse." Harry half grimaced at that. _What a nice conversation to be having with this hot guy._ Harry thought adjusting his glasses but getting distracted by the blond's slightly tousled hair and poking himself in the eye. _Smooth_ , he thought himself.

* * *

There was a slight pause in the conversation just then giving Draco time to think. _God this guy is so cute, I wonder if his hair is always like that. Oooh look his eyes are so green, I love green eyes, so beautiful. Oh no i'm way to tired for this to end well. Right umm, doctor thingy stuff..._

"Soo umm, is their anything I can help you with?"

"Oh uh yeah, the other day I had a check up and Dr. Dumbledoor said he thought I might have asthma, I should mabye go easy on the quidditch practice."

" You don't happen to know what that means do you?" He added

"No i'm afraid I don't, but i'll do some breathing exersises with you to make sure your heart is ok" Draco replied.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed, probably a little to enthusiasticly.

There are many words to describe what Draco had just remembered, but I think just a simple ' _Ah!_ ' will do.

"You'll need to take your shirt off for me to be able to hear your heart and lungs through the stethoscopes properly."

* * *

 _Oh_ Harry had definable not anticipated that. In his shocked and panicked state, (yes that a bit of an overstatement, but meh.) Harry almost didn't notice that Draco looked almost as awkward and flustered as he did.

Harry's brain had kind of turned of he was just doing what Draco told him to, he had decided that this was the best way to deal with the situation. He sat breathing slowly and quickly as Draco told him to while he pocked his steathascope onto his bare cheast.

Harry's thoughts suddenly flooded back into his head as he put the tea-shirt back on over his head and his head swam for a moment before he herd Draco's voice.

"Are you ok?"

Harry looked up alarmed.

"Don't worry it's normal for people to feel a bit faint after breathing exercises." quickly soothing harry's facial expression.

"So how were the tests?" Harry inquired

" Not bad actually, I don't know what Mr. Dumbledoor was talking about you seem fine. Your heart rate was a little higher than average but that is also normal."

"Ok, so I don't have asthma _?" Just to make sure_ Harry thought.

"No, but if you are still worried you can come back again another time, it will probably be a different doctor though."

"Ok, well um bye I guess."

"Good luck with the, uh 'quidditch' was it?" Harry nodded.

"Bye then" called Draco as he watched Harry Potter walk out of the room, maybe even his life.

* * *

 _He was cute, I wish I had asked for his number at least._ Thought Draco, sinking back down in his seat waiting for the next patient. But he didn't have to wait long as there was knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Draco sounding rather depressed.

And when the door opened he saw Harry's goofy grin he almost did a double-take.

"Yeah, u you said I could come back if I was worried, and I am. I'am worried i'm not going to see you again and that would be a shame so, uh hear's my number."

Harry handed over a piece of slightly scrumpled paper with numbers written in an untidy scrawl on it. Draco took the paper and wrote: Harry Potter above the number. Not so much that he wouldn't remember but he wanted to see the hand writing difference.

They smiled at each other for a moment until Harry swore abruptly and declared he was going to be late.


End file.
